kinnikumanfandomcom-20200214-history
Robin Mask
|classification = Seigi Chojin|chojin_kyodo = 950,000 Power, 960,000 Power (Without Armour)|tag_team(s) = Chojin Master/Student Combo (Warsman), Blue Impulse (Kinnikuman), The Adrenalines (Terry the Kid)|trademark_technique(s) = Tower Bridge, Robin Special|family = Benefict Robin III (ancestor), Robin Grande (Grandfather), Robin Knight (Father), Unnamed Sister Kinnikuman: Chapter 292 Alisa Mackintosh (Wife), Kevin Mask (Son)|trainer(s) = Gagne Mask|japanese_voice = Daisuke Gori (G1/G2), Michihiro Ikemizu (G1 Throne)|other_voices = Dan Green (English), Sandro Larenas (Chilean), Harold Leal (G2 Latin America Spanish), Jose Tos Garcia (Spanish)|anime = Episode 6B (First Appearance)|manga = Volume 4, Chapter 28 (First Appearance)|birthday = 18th September, 1954 Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}}Robin Mask (ロビンマスク) is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman and its sequel Kinnikuman Nisei. 'About' Starting out as a recurring villain, Robin Mask soon became one of the most essential members of the justice Chojin (Justice Supermen) team. Robin wore knight-type armour made out of sapphire (later remade out of steel), and wearing the armour reduced his strength, giving his opponent a fair chance at beating him. Although Robin is only a few years older than most of the cast, he is considered the veteran of the group and often comes up with the teams’ overall battle plan. Appearance In the anime, he is depicted as wearing a blue undershirt underneath his armour, making it seem at times that he has blue skin. He is depicted as having pale skin beneath his undershirt, and his armour - in the original series - is blue-and-black (with pink accents) to match his undershirt. In Kinnikuman Nisei, his design better reflects his manga counterpart. In the manga, Robin is depicted as a pale man with blond or brown hair (depending on the aesthetic choice of the chapter or arc). Kinnikuman: Chapter 299Kinnikuman: Chapter 316 He is described as handsome and having 'thick eyebrows'. The armour he wears is silver/steel in colour, with red accents, and he lacks an undershirt so that his skin is visible. He has red eyes through his mask, but it is not clear if they are red when his mask is removed. 'Story ' 'Prehistory' Born into England’s famous Robin family, Robin Mask began wrestling at a young age and made quite a name for himself. By 1979, he had become so famous that he was invited to compete in the 19th Chojin Olympics. He not only made it into the actual tournament but went on to win, defeating Japan’s Uldraman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 28 Over the next year, he had numerous matches, including one against a man named Quarrelman. Before the match could get under way, Quarrelman walked away, saying that the he saw no point in fighting such an easy opponent. The Young Prince of London This is a bonus story that features in Volume 29 of Kinnikuman Nisei, which tells the story of Robin Mask's relationship with Alisa Mackintosh; although it appears towards the end of the series, it has been placed here for chronological order. Kinnikuman Nisei: Volume 29 We are introduced to Robin "42 Years Ago" from the Demon Seed Arc in Kinnikuman Nisei, where he acts as the rugby captain in Oxford University and scores every point in the match as the most popular player. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part One He is dating the team assistant, Alisa, and he is seen to be very excited about becoming a wrestler and meeting Alisa's parents. He acts unwittingly in an uncouth manner, to which Alisa's father derides him from snobbery and forbids their union. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Two Robin drowns his sorrows in a bar, where he engages in fights and gets drunk, only for John Bullman to intervene. He then reveals to his father, Robin Knight, that he wishes to forfeit his Chojin status and become human for Alisa's sake, just as she was willing to give up her family for his sake. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Three He is given the blessing of Robin Grande and the "Icon of Robin", that will allow him to become human. Robin goes to Stonehenge and reneges on his powers, thus becoming human. After seeing John Bullman die in the ring, he flees in order to assume again his position of Chojin to protect the people, and gives up his second chance with Alisa's family to be a justice Chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part FourKinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part FiveHe is ganged up outside a bar by hooligans and beaten up, only to be rescued by Terryman, who gives him back his powers with the stone used to remove them. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Six He then goes to the ring to defeat Guillotine King. On September 9th, 1976, he wins the battle with the support of Alisa, making his debut. Kinnikuman Nisei: The Young Prince of London: Part Seven [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman' ]] [[20th Chojin Olympics Arc|'20th Chojin Olympics Arc']] The 20th Chojin Olympics were coming around and Uldraman’s previous loss to Robin caused the committee to decide not to use a Japanese representative this year, upsetting Kinnikuman. Robin decided to confront Kinnikuman and test his skills. He instantly was able to put Kinnikuman in a Bow and Arrow Lock. Kinnikuman, however, refused to submit, and after a few hours, Robin let go of the hold. The fact that Robin Mask - the champion - was caused to struggle impresses the committee and gained Kinnikuman a spot in the Olympics. It is revealed Robin Mask only pretended to struggle, so that Kinnikuman could gain a place in the Olympics. Robin gives the commencement speed during the preliminary matches, on November 13th 1979. Kinnikuman: Chapter 29 When participants refuse to engage in the rock-paper-scissors first preliminary round, Robin chastises them and demands they respect the process. The third and final preliminary match is a race to the moon and back, in which Robin comes first place. Kinnikuman: Chapter 31 In the match-ups, Robin is given the A-Block, and his first match is against Canadianman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 33 He is due to fight at Kourakuen Stadium at 6.30pm, which is broadcast worldwide. Kinnikuman: Chapter 34 Canadianman lifts the entire stadium, before becoming giant-sized and putting Robin Mask in a Canadian Back-Breaker. Robin counters by a Suplex, sending Candianman hurtling into the stadium, which wins him the match. After the match he raised Canadianman’s arm in a show of good sportsmanship. Robin next appears as a special commentator for the Terryman vs. Skyman match. The Nippon Budokan is the setting for the semi-final match between Terryman and Robin Mask, who both arrive together as friends. Kinnikuman: Chapter 37 Shortly before their match, Terry had been shot in the leg by Kinkotsuman (who was aiming for Kinnikuman). Kinnikuman: Chapter 38 Because of this handicap, Terry stooped to dirty fighting in order to gain and advantage over Robin, but Robin was much too strong for Terry. Kinnikuman: Chapter 40 After being thrown out of the ring, Robin leapt back in and continued the fight. Kinnikuman: Chapter 41 He then applies a Boston Crab on Terry. Terry soon submits, giving Robin the win. When Robin realised that Terry had fought with a wounded leg, he offered Terry his spot in the finals, but Terry refused it. Kinnikuman and Robin Mask face a press conference in anticipation of their match in the finals. Kinnikuman: Chapter 42 The match will be a one-round death-match at the National Stadium, at April 4th at 4pm. They add a rule that a three-count pin will also allow a victory, at Robin's request, to give Kinnikuman a chance to win due to his lack of a finishing move. They also instigate a rule, at Kinnikuman's request, that losing the match will lead to exile from one's home-country. At this point, a celebratory dance occurs. Kinkotsuman sends enlarged animals to attack them, which Robin Mask defeats single-handed. The match begins to 100,000 spectators. Kinnikuman: Chapter 45 Moved by Ramenman’s tearfully begging him to defeat Robin (and allow him to look back on his own defeat with pride), Kinnikuman took his fight seriously. Kinnikuman was so skilled, that it inspires Robin to remove his armour; this reveals that he wears the armour for his opponent’s protection rather than his own. Kinnikuman: Chapter 48 After a series of exchanged blows, Kinnikuman manages to remove Robin's mask. Kinnikuman: Chapter 49 Robin then runs head-first into the corner of the ring, which cracks his mask and causes a huge crack to appear. Robin proceeds to stab Kinnikuman in the back with the spike of his mask, causing him to bleed profusely on the canvas. He proceeds to trap Kinnikuman in his trademark Tower Bridge, but Suguru refused to give up until finally a loud crack was heard. Robin let go of Suguru believing him to be dead. When he noticed the crowd wasn’t cheering for him, he looked at Kinnikuman’s lifeless body and begun to realise that he had been taking things too far. Kinnikuman: Chapter 50 As he was distracted by thought, Kinnikuman jumped onto his shoulders and pinned him with a Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold, gaining the victory. During the closing ceremonies, Robin is shunned by the English fans. Kinnikuman: Chapter 51 Alisa appears to console him, and Kinnikuman tries to revoke the exile rule so they can have a good life, even willing to sacrifice his championship belt. It is revealed Robin met Alisa during his world-tour (although this contradicts later accounts of their first meeting and relationship), and Kinnikuman changes his mind in hopes of meeting women. He offers Robin a chance to live in Japan, which Robin seemingly accepts. It is later shown that Robin has refused the offer due to his pride, and decides - against Alisa's wishes - to live as a wanderer. [[American Tour Arc|'American Tour Arc']] Robin reappears in South America. Kinnikuman: Chapter 63 Kinnikuman confronts him when he sees Robin murder an opponent in the ring, when Robin's opponent is torn in two pieces. It is revealed that Robin and Alisa divorced (Alisa died in the anime), which is why she is currently absent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 64 When Kinnikuman is capture by the World Supermen Federation, Robin brings him food so that he will survive and remain strong. Kinnikuman: Chapter 65 After tearing Dynamite Piper in half at the Luck Lumber Joe, Robin was allowed the chance to regain his title from Kinnikuman and faced him in a match. The match with Kinnikuman takes place over the Grand Canyon, at 1,600 meters high. Before the fight can be finished, Iwao flies an aeroplane into the ring. Kinnikuman: Chapter 66 The match is determined to be in Robin's favour, but - due to his assumed death - the belt then goes to the next in the WSF's line, which is Skull Bozu. Kinnikuman: Chapter 67 Kinnikuman is revealed to be alive, while Robin took the brunt of the aeroplane attack and is willing to let himself be sacrificed as Kinnikuman has not enough strength to remove the plane. Robin reveals that he and Alisa went to live in Africa, where Robin became an animal ranger. He read about Kinnikuman's activity in Hawaii and yearned to return to the life of a justice Chojin, which caused him to divorce Alisa, and be taken in by the Sheik Seijin. Kinnikuman eventually manages to free Robin, but the WSF explode the ring, and only Kinnikuman can escape. Robin seemingly falls to his death. [[21st Chojin Olympics Arc|'21st Chojin Olympics Arc']] It is later revealed that Robin Mask survived. He appears next in disguise as "Mr Barracuda" - Warsman's manager. Kinnikuman: Chapter 103 We see him entering just before the semi-finals of the 21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight; Barracuda exits the vehicle taking Warsman to the arena, where he is seen carrying a chain, and chastises Warsman for taking time to sign children's autographs. He intensely trains Warsman in preparation for his match against Ramenman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 105 Just before the match, he strikes people in the way with a whip to allow Warsman passage. Kinnikuman: Chapter 106 Just before the match, Bibimbap accidentally runs into Warsman, which causes Barracuda to try and strike her with his whip - Warsman stops him. Barracuda also reveals that Warsman is a 'fighting computer' capable of memorising moves of his opponents and analysing how best to counter them. Kinnikuman: Chapter 107 When Bibimbap tries to get Warsman to show mercy on Ramenman, Barracuda convinces him to brutally attack until Ramenman is left paraplegic. Kinnikuman: Chapter 108 He helps Warsman prepare for the finals, against Kinnikuman, by releasing death-row inmates for him to kill while blindfolded. Kinnikuman: Chapter 109 When Kinnikuman suffers a mask mishap, Barracuda realises that the removal of Kinnikuman's mask will mean his death, and creates a rule that the finals will be a Mask Removal Death-Match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 109 At Warsman's weigh-in, Barracuda is outraged to find out that the belt (gifted by Bibimbap puts hi overweight); Warsman soon loses control, where it is revealed only Barracuda can calm him, and he drags Warsman away in chains. Kinnikuman: Chapter 111Kinnikuman: Chapter 112 Barracuda reveals his motivation is revenge against Kinnikuman. Barracuda reveals himself to be Robin Mask. Kinnikuman: Chapter 113 Robin reveals he survived the fall, but his body was too injured to ever fight again. Kinnikuman: Chapter 114 Unable to personally fight and with the world thinking he was dead, he went in search for a student to train for the purpose of defeating Kinnikuman. He found one in Russia in the body of young Robo Chojin Warsman. Robin trained him to be a cold-blooded killer and then entered him into the 21st Chojin Olympics, after teaching him all of his techniques. When Kinnikuman refused to take an opportunity to throw Warsman onto his own Bear Claws, Warsman decided to fight the rest of the match fairly and destroyed his Bear Claws. Kinnikuman: Chapter 118 Robin ordered him to put on the spare Bear Claws and when he wouldn’t, Robin began beating on him. When Bibimba (who had befriended Warsman) tried to stop him he slapped her, causing Warsman to strike him and then proceed with the fight. Robin realises that he was wrong and crushed the spare Bear Claws. After Kinnikuman won, both Warsman and Robin joined the justice Chojin side. Kinnikuman: Chapter 120 [[Seven Akuma Chojin Arc|'Seven Akuma Chojin Arc']] Robin is next seen after the battle with Black Hole. Kinnikuman: Chapter 131 He announces that Kinnikuman is too injured to fight, so the remaining Devil Chojin should fight against the remaining Justice Chojin. Robin chooses Atlantis for his opponent. Kinnikuman: Chapter 132 He fights Atlantis on a special ring on a lake in Ueno, where Atlantis surprises Robin in the ring before attacking from behind. Robin starts strong, as he manages to counter Atlantis, but Atlantis ultimately dives into the waters. Kinnikuman: Chapter 134 He follows with high speed into the lake, as he rapidly kicks at Atlantis' head, but he is eventually knocked away by a Magnum Canon. Atlantis tries to force Robin into the lake with his Magnum Canon, but the ropes stretch and Robin is able to use those to jump away. He proceeds to ride the Magnum Canon, until he lands a Drop Kick to the face. Atlantis then throws Meat's leg into the lake. This causes Robin to abandon his strategy, as he dives into the lake to save Meat's leg from harm. Atlantis follows him and proceeds to strangle him. Kinnikuman: Chapter 135 Alisa arrives to support Robin, at which point he attempts a Pile Driver. This creates two whirlpools, as the power of Atlantis and Robin collide, and then - after several seconds of silence - Atlantis emerges from the lake with the mask of Robin Mask in his hands. It is revealed, after rescuing Meat's right leg, that he was trapped within an Atlantis Driver. Alisa clutches Robin's mask in grief, while Kinnikuman retrieves Meat's leg. This is the last Robin is seen, due to his death, until later in the arc. Robin is later revived by Buffaloman, who sacrifices his life force. Kinnikuman: Chapter 159 He emerges alive from the lake, as he retrieves his mask. [[Golden Mask Arc|'Golden Mask Arc']] Robin Mask appears with the other justice chojin for a fitness test. Kinnikuman: Chapter 160 It is during this time that the Golden Mask and Silver Mask are separated, resulting in all justice chojin slowly losing their power. Robin Mask - along with his companions - are placed into plastic bubbles, which act as life-support devices. Kinnikuman: Chapter 162 During Kinnikuman's battle with Planetman, Planetman steals the souls of the siegi chojin trapped within the life support devices. Kinnikuman: Chapter 168 Robin - and the others - are saved when Kinnikuman sacrifices Warsman in order to protect the rest of the group and defeat Planetman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 170 This defeat of Planetman restores Robin - and others - to full power. Warsman is revealed to be alive, but in a precarious state. Robin Mask decides to turn into a microscopic size and go inside Warsman's body, along with Terryman, Brocken Jr., Kinnikuman, and Geronimo. Kinnikuman: Chapter 171 Terryman decides that the group will hold off the remaining Devil Knights, until Kinnikuman can reach the top floor and retrieve the Golden Mask - the matches will take place on a tower of rings formed along Warsman's spinal column. Junkman shows his true form. Kinnikuman: Chapter 170 Robin Mask challenged Junkman on the first ring. Junkman sees Kinnikuman scaling the spine, but - as he seeks to stop him from reaching the top - Robin Mask intervenes and stops him from an attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 172 Junkman attempts a Junk Crush, but Robin dodges and the attack strikes the spinal column instead. When Junkman tries the same attack again, Robin tries a Shoulder Throw, but he then attacks once more the spinal column. Robin realises the aimed attacks are deliberate: Junkman seeks to disable Warsman and prevent Kinnikuman from climbing higher. Junkman tries a Junk Crush again, and Robin allows himself to be caught, before he reveals the philosophy he teaches to younger chojin: "when forced to make a sacrifice, try to save both things". He thus removes his armour and saves himself from being crushed, as it seemingly stops the Junk Crush. Kinnikuman: Chapter 173 Junkman crushes the armour and uses it to prove his strength, before he tries to attack Kinnikuman again - Robin stops the attack with his bare hands. Junkman retaliates by making spikes appear on his front, which violently cut and slash at Robin. Robin believes he has found Junkman's one weakness, which is that he cannot see what happens at his back, and flips him over, until his front spikes trap him in the ring canvas. He tries a Robin Drop, but Junkman uses his Double Face technique. Junkman strikes again with a Junk Crush. 5 Robin refuses to stay down and circles Junkman, only to be hit again, and - in an attempt to gain speed, to avoid being hit following times - removes his belt and part of his helmet. Kinnikuman: Chapter 174 It appears Robin has used all his strength, even as he gains an advantage and Junkman smashes his face on a corner-post. Junkman uses another Junk Crush, but Robin counters with a Reverse Tower Bridge. Junkman is thus defeated, with Robin as the victor. [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] Robin Mask first arrives at Beverly Park. Kinnikuman: Chapter 209 He - along with the other Idol Chojin - take Kinnikuman to Korakuen Hall. They reveal that there is a new tag-team tournament, and that Robin and Warsman have formed the Chojin Master/Student Combo. The two of them then leave. They are shown - as part of the preliminaries - defeating Blood Illusions with a Double German Suplex Hold. Kinnikuman: Chapter 210 They arrive early in Japan to plan for victory, before they arrive at Tournament Mountain. Kinnikuman: Chapter 212 They make their way through a maze to find their allocated partner in the first rounds. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 They are matched against the Hell Missionaries. When Robin Mask tries to shake Neptuneman's hand, he is rejected and Neptuneman kills Kendaman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 221 This causes Robin Mask to flashback to his youth, where he met Quarrelman, and he reveals that Quarrelman was due to fight him in the English preliminary finals of the Chojin Olympics, but that Quarrelman decided against this and walked away. He was known for the same attack used against Kendaman: the Quarrel Special. Robin reveals - in a flashback - he invented a new attack just for Quarrelman, as payback for refusing to fight him in the finals of the Olypmic preliminaries. Kinnikuman: Chapter 222 During the match, they send in Big the Budo first, to prevent Robin from fighting Neptuneman as he desire. Robin manages to avoid the attacks by Big the Budo, before Warsman takes a lead and distracts him, and Neptuneman reveals he will not tag into the ring, even if Big the Budo dies. Robin Mask then uses a Tower Bridge to help Warsman perform a Rolling Bear Claw, which manages to slice open Neptuneman's chest. Robin then uses his Robin Special on Big the Budo, which convinces Neptuneman to join the ring. Robin attempts a Robin Special on Neptuneman, but Neptuneman counters with a Neptune Sliding. Kinnikuman: Chapter 223 After stabbing Neptuneman with the spike of his helmet, they exchange in a series of blows, until it seems that Robin has given up and let down his guard, but - by allowing Neptuneman to attack him - he becomes certain that this is Quarrelman. Warsman then tags in to take over, but loses his mask. Quarrelman reveals his plans to steal the masks of the strongest Chojins and then give them to their minions (thus giving them their powers). Kinnikuman: Chapter 224 Warsman is then killed by a Cross Bomber, before dying in Robin's arms and being reassured that no one is laughing at his exposed face. Robin then attacks in earnest. Kinnikuman: Chapter 225 Robin fights on Warsman's behalf, including using both the Tower Bridge and the Bear Claw, and seems to have the advantage for a while. Kinnikuman: Chapter 225 Robin is distracted by retrieving Warsman's mask, which allows him to be severely injured. Neptuneman uses the Robin Special against Robin, followed by the Cross Bomber. This causes Robin to become unmasked. Kinnikuman: Chapter 225-226 The Hell Missionaries decide to give the spectators a closer look at the Chojin Master/Student Combo, by throwing them out of the ring and intending for them to fall their deaths. Kinnikuman: Chapter 226 Right when they were about to hit the ground, the first Kinnikuman Great - (Prince Kamehame in disguise) - catches Robin and Warsman, but he injures his knees in the process. Robin is placed down on the ground, but - when he gets up - his face is fully revealed for the first time. The media tried to get close-ups and photos of his handsome face. Kinnikuman and the others - excluding Terryman - attack the media, as they say it is rude to try and get pictures of his face. Kinnikuman then gives Robin a towel to put over his face. The aftermath of this was Robin losing his fighting spirit. During the semi finals between the 20 Million Powers and the Hell Missionaries, Robin returned with a cut out mask to help support the justice Chojin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 250 He offers Kinnikuman his steel armour, which allows him to reach the ring, when Neptuneman uses a magnetic power against the 20 Million Powers. At the tournament end, Robin retrieves all the stolen masks from Neptuneman and swears to give them back to their rightful owners. Kinnikuman: Chapter 273 [[Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc|'Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne Arc']] Robin Mask can be seen celebrating with Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 275 Robin is promoted to Chief of Staff, which means - at first - he must not help Kinnikuman, when his position as a member of the royal family is challenged. Kinnikuman: Chapter 275-276 He and Terryman are obligated to protect their new posts within the Chojin Association, and so they stay behind as Kinnikuman goes to his matches alone. Kinnikuman: Chapter 276-277 While teaching a class, one of Robin’s students listened to the Kinnikuman vs. Kinnikuman Mariposa battle on his radio. Kinnikuman: Chapter 281 This alerts Robin to Kinnikuman's peril, and he and Terry rush to Japan. Kinnikuman: Chapter 284 They arrive just in time to save Meat from King the 100-Ton. Kinnikuman: Chapter 287-288 Robin initially attended in his role as Kinnikuman's friend to offer support, but Kinnikuman reveals he wrote down Robin's name on his team roster in invisible ink. Kinnikuman: Chapter 288 He is thus able to fight as Team Leader. After seeing how important winning the tournament was to Kinnikuman, this caused him to regain his fighting spirit and fight Mariposa himself. Kinnikuman: Chapter 291 Mariposa attacks before the gong, and manages to get in a second attack soon after the first, but Robin is able to counter the third time with an overhead throw. Mariposa starts to push Robin's body through the mat itself. Robin is nearly knocked unconscious by the Muscle Revenger by Mariposa. Kinnikuman: Chapter 292 He breaks free and uses a Tower Bridge, and then Mariposa covers himself in flames. Robin learns that Mariposa - (while still George the Thief) - had stolen the Robin Family treasure: the Anoalo Sceptre. Kinnikuman: Chapter 292-293 Robin nearly gives the match to Mariposa due to numerous factors, including the staff in his possession, the power of his touted trump card (the Muscle Revenger) as well as hearing the Chojin's story of his sorrowful past, nearly forcing him to forfeit the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 293 After being reminded of Kinnikuman's own sorrowful history, Robin overcomes all of Mariposa's deception and reclaims the staff. He uses its power to ultimately defeat Mariposa with a Robin Special. Kinnikuman: Chapter 294 The next round is against Team Zebra. Kinnikuman: Chapter 296 Robin teamed up with Kinnikuman against Kinnikuman Zebra and Parthenon. Kinnikuman: Chapter 315 They are successful against the duo for most of the match, until Robin ends up becoming petrified within Parthenon's pillars, in order to save Kinnikuman (who was preparing for his inevitable defeat after taking the Fated Prince's Muscle Inferno). Kinnikuman: Chapter 318-319 While trapped inside Parthenon, Robin ends up laying the ultimate groundwork for Zebra's defeat, using his Friendship Power to prevent Kinnikuman from being completely covered in Parthenon's shadow of brutality. Kinnikuman: Chapter 319 This prevents Zebra from fighting at full power. Using the methane from the decayed bodies and fossils used to build Parthenon in conjunction with his own Anoalo Sceptre, Robin escapes from the giant Chojin and breaks him using his Robin Special, both defeating him and forcing Robin out of the match with his work successfully done. Kinnikuman: Chapter 319-320 He saves Kinnikuman's life later in the match, with his "Handshake of Friendship". Kinnikuman: Chapter 320-321 Robin later helps Kinnikuman in training for the final match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 337-338 After Kinnikuman's match with Satan Cross, Kinnikuman is left weakened and Robin Mask carries him to the next match of their final round. Kinnikuman: Chapter 348 It is during this time that Kinnikuman accidentally urinates on Robin. Kinnikuman: Chapter 349 Later, when Kinnikuman Super Phoenix sexually assaults Bibimba, Kinnikuman tries to kiss Robin (believing the kiss to be consensual and thus jealous), and Robin slaps him in response. Kinnikuman: Chapter 361 In the final match against Team Super Phoenix, Robin took part in a Six-Man Tag Match with Kinnikuman and The Samurai (actually Neptuneman, and originally none other than Quarrelman) against Super Phoenix, Omegaman, and Mammothman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 362 To make the battle “more interesting”, Super Phoenix began burning the Muscle Prophecy pages of both fighters, causing them to slowly disappear. Kinnikuman: Chapter 361-362 Robin and Mammothman begin a fierce one-on-one battle. Kinnikuman: Chapter 364 As they fought, Mammothman used his blood-seeking Big Tusks against Robin, but Robin overcame this by putting his own blood on Mammothman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 366 This causes the Big Tusks to attack Mammothman. Kinnikuman: Chapter 367 Robin eventually defeats Mammothman with the Rope Work Tower Bridge. Mammothman then disappears, and shortly afterwards so does Robin, leaving only his helmet and armour behind. Kinnikuman: Chapter 368-369 During the fight between Suguru and Phoenix, the souls of Robin, Neptuneman, Kinnikuman Soldier, and Geronimo (all of whom had their Muscle Prophecy pages destroyed) helped Kinnikuman regain his Kajiba no Kuso Djikara and defeat Super Phoenix. Kinnikuman: Chapter 387 After the tournament, Robin and the others were revived by Kinnikuman’s Face Flash. Robin returned to England to serve the Queen. Kinnikuman NiseiKinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1 [[Farewell, Kinnikuman!|'Farewell, Kinnikuman!']] This one-shot takes place during Kinnikuman's retirement ceremony. Farewell, Kinnikuman!! The Justice Chojin are dismayed that Kinnikuman's retiring. Wolfman's disappointed because Kinnikuman's retiring right after Wolfman's retirement, leaving Japan with no protectors. Ramenman's shocked that Kinnikuman retired before he did. Terryman promises that he'll find a stronger partner for a new tag-team. When Warsman rings the bell, he uses his Bear Claws, causing it to crack. Brocken Jr. calls out Warsman for ruining the atmosphere. Robin Mask even tells Warsman to back down before challenging Kinnikuman to one last fight. Robin Mask says the ceremony is a farce and shatters the bell with a chop, which Terryman likens to a slap to Kinnikuman's face. Robin Mask's quite angry at Kinnikuman's retirement and demands an answer from Kinnikuman. Kinnikuman says he'll explain after the ceremony, but that isn't enough for Robin Mask. Thus, Robin Mask attacks Kinnikuman. While Kinnikuman defends himself against Robin Mask's assault, he realises that the helmet Robin Mask is wearing is from the 20th Chojin Olympics tournament, more specifically the finals match after Kinnikuman caused the helmet to crack. Robin Mask wants a proper rematch since the last two matches weren't proper losses. Buffaloman and Terryman try to interfere, but Warsman tells them that Robin Mask wants a serious match against Kinnikuman. Robin Mask places Kinnikuman into a Robin Special, but Kinnikuman doesn't feel that at all. Kinnikuman counters with a Kinniku Driver. Robin Mask reverses the Kinniku Driver and places him into the Tower Bridge, causing Kinnikuman's torso to tear up. Kinnikuman escapes the Tower Bridge because the Kinniku Driver left a mark on Robin Mask. Kinnikuman uses this opportunity to land a Kinniku Buster. Robin Mask compliments both of Kinnikuman's techniques before punching Kinnikuman's face. Kinnikuman returns with a punch of his own, leading to a mighty fisticuffs exchange. Harabote tells Meat about the time Mayumi retired and reveals that he wanted a last match with Mayumi, but he didn't want to break tradition. He sheds a tear because Robin Mask did something he couldn't achieve. The other Justice Chojin cheer Robin on. Although this match is a sham in Robin's eyes, he still wants to fight. Seeing as the Chairman receiving the retirement letter is the only way Kinnikuman's retirement can be made official, Kinnikuman hands Robin Mask his retirement letter. Robin Mask crushes the letter and gives Kinnikuman a bro-fist, showing off their friendship as Justice Chojin. [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] [[Hercules Factory Arc|'Hercules Factory Arc']] In Kinnikuman Nisei, Robin is the headmaster of the Hercules Factory and the father of rogue Chojin Kevin Mask. He is one of the original chojin defeated on Earth by the new dMp, which prompts a state of emergency among the older chojin. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part One He is present as a key player in the international meeting at the Muscle League headquarters, and he is the one to propose opening a school: the Hercules Factory. They decide to use the next three months to train the new generation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Prologue: Part Two He is often the one to referee and chaperone training. At graduation, Robin is the one to make the announcements. He engages in an argument with Mantaro Kinniku about his placement. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 1 [[HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc|'HF First Year Replacement Matches Arc']] Robin has a very brief appearance as he referees the matches of Generation Ex, often commenting on their victories against the older generation. Kinnikuman Nisei: Chapter 28-29 He appears very much as he did in the prologue chapters, as he acts in the role of headmaster. [[Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament|'Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament']] He is involved with the current story-line as two evil Time Chojins have gone back in time to steal the Completion Bulbs on the bottom of the Tag Trophy and end up killing him and subsequently mess up the timeline. Now, Kinniku Mantaro and the others (along with secret stowaways Neptuneman and Warsman) have gone back in time to stop Kevin from disappearing. Mantaro manages to save Robin but accidentally bumps into Alisa, causing her to become a victim of the Death Watch Branding in his place. After the Ultimate Chojin Tag Tournament is announced Robin goes with Alisa in a medical helicopter, but not before hearing Terry the Kid refer to Kevin by name. While in the helicopter, Alisa asks if they can name their first son after their favourite pub, Kevin's Bar. This cause Robin to trust the New Generation and decide to help them. He comes across Terry the Kid, who is depressed about always being Mantaro's sidekick, and witnesses him saving a puppy from an oncoming bus. He tells Kid that he believes Kevin may be his son, and the two of them form . During the preliminary Battle Royal entrances, Robin sees a fading Kevin in a glass chamber, which had been stolen by the Time Chojins. The Adrenalins first go up against Wailing Ghost Gang. Robin has trouble against both Shikoutei and The Gaon, and eventually has to tag Kid in. After Kid is double teamed and tags Robin back in, Robin begins to fight Shikoutei, but Shikoutei removes Robin's armor and he and Gaon begin to cut up his back with the Snake Arm. In addition, news comes in that complications have arose during Alisa's surgery and she needs a blood transfusion. Just to torment him, Shikoutei begins draining Robin's blood while still slicing his back. Suddenly, Kevin breaks his glass chamber and cuts his own arm to donate blood to his dying mother. Kid then kicks Robin's armor back to him and the of them defeat Gaon with the Tag Formation A and Shikoutei with the Adrenaline Bridge. After the match, Lightning and Thunder leave with Kevin and his glass chamber. The Adrenalins then face the Five Disasters in a Water Deathmatch, which freaks Robin out because of him dying against Atlantis in his last one. Not only that, but Kevin, in his healing tube, was tied above the ring. It had seemed like a close match at first, until Thunder threw Kevin's tube into the water, causing Robin to go after him. After that, it had looked like Robin had died the same way as his first death, but he had actually taken Kevin's mask since it doubled as an oxygen tank. Robin then put Lightning in a Tower Bridge, but it only broke his original costume and revealed a second one. Lightning then broke out and performed Justice Crushing Finale on the Adrenalines. They then tried to do Deathwatch Branding on Robin, but Terry saved him with a Condor Kick only to get slashed by Thunder's Lion's Authority, ending the match. (More to Come) [[List of Kinnikuman (2011) Chapters|'Kinnikuman (2011)']] [[Perfect Origin Arc|'Perfect Origin Arc']] It is revealed - after accumulating so many injuries over the years - that Robin Mask has entered suspended animation as a part of his healing process. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 1 He is in England, where he will remain in stasis until his healing is completed. During this time, Marlinman appears at the River Thames to challenge Robin Mask. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 9 After the defeat of the first group of Perfect Chojin, a new group appears, and it is at this point that Robin Mask is revealed to have been fully healed and returns to his companions. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 32 The next tournament is scheduled to take place on a pyramid, with seven steps and seven rings, and Robin Mask convinces Kinnikuman to rest, so that they can take care of their opponents on his behalf. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 33-34 A series of tunnels leads the justice and Akuma Chojin to their opponents: Robin - on ring six - is assigned Nemesis. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 34-35 Nemesis starts with an upper-hand, as he employs a one-handed back-breaker. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 35 Robin eventually is able to land a knee-kick. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 39 After exchanging a series of blows, throughout the other matches, Nemesis attacks with a Flying Head Scissors. Kinnikuman (2011): Chapter 58 Robin evades and counters with a Boston Crab. (More to Come) 'Anime Changes' 'American Tour Arc' In this arc, Robin Mask's motivation is changed. It is revealed - through flashbacks - that his wife Alisa died, as opposed to them enduring a separation, and he attributes her death in part to the enforced exile. This is what motivates him to go to Hawaii in order to defeat Kinnikuman. '21st Chojin Olympics ' The reason for his sudden change of heart is lamp-shaded by other characters, as he was previously seen sacrificing himself for Kinnikuman, but - unlike the manga - an explanation is attempted. Robin explains that he felt that Kinnikuman's first victory was a fluke, and their second match was unable to properly end, and so he used another chojin to gain closure and see whether he truly has skills or not. In this arc, a long-lost twin sister of Alisa is revealed and her presence helps him to see the error of his ways, as Alisa would not want for him to act in an evil manner. This adds a reason to his motivation change that was absent in the manga. Techniques ; : Robin's trademark move. AKA Argentine Backbreaker. He puts his opponent face-up across his shoulders and then grabs their head with one hand and a leg with the other and pulls down on both sides. : :: Robin places his opponent face up on his helmet horn, jumps high into the air, flips upside down, and then drives them face-down into the canvas, piercing their back with his horn. : :: An anime only attack that was used against Jiraiyar and Gudon in the final arc of the anime (before the Survivor Match for the Kinniku Throne). Robin was fighting Jiraiyer during the 5-on-3 tag match when he was grabbed from the apron by Gudon. Gudon held him in a double under-hook from behind while Jiraiyer beat on him and prepared for a flying head-butt. Robin, however, flipped upside down so that Jiraiyer hit Gudon with his attack and the three fell out of the ring and into the clouds (the ring was on top of a mountain range). While they fell, Robin was still being held by Gudon, so he applied a Tower Bridge on Jiraiyer with his feet (one caught Jiraiyer's neck while the other caught one of his legs), eliminating all three of them from the match. : :: Similar to the Reverse Tower Bridge except Robin drives the opponent into the ropes.　Used against Mammothman. : :: Kevin performs a normal Tower Bridge, but instead of pull down on both sides, he bends his opponent to make it similar to a bow. To make it more effective, Robin rapidly jumping up and down to tear the opponent's body. Used against Nemesis, he manages to tear open his stomach's skin and break some of his ribs, but unable to knock him out and Nemesis manages to escape. ; Bow and Arrow Lock ; }} : ; }} : ; : Robin jumps up and launches himself (like a rocket) headfirst into his opponent. Originally called . ; : ; : With his opponent face-down on the ground (usually thanks to the Pendulum Back Breaker), Robin jumps up into the air and lands horn first in their back. He then repeatedly stabs them in the back with his horn. : ::Repeated pinfalls. ; Pendulum Back Breaker ; German Suplex ; : Version 1: With his opponent falling headfirst towards the ring, Robin jumps up and catches their head with his feet. He then flips up so that their head is now between his knees and then wraps his arms around their body and drives them headfirst into the canvas.Similar to a Tombstone Piledriver. : Version 2: Just like with the first version, he catches his opponent’s head with his feet. He then extends his arms so that he lands on his palms. Right before they hit the canvas, he briefly lets go of their head only to capture it in a Triangle Choke as they touch down. ; :A headbutt used when holding the Robin Dynasty's treasured Anoalo Sceptre. Used against Kinnikuman Mariposa. ; :Robin activates his Anoalo Sceptre, then spinning himself with such force that creating a fire tornado that blowing upward. Used against Kinnikuman Mariposa, the storm was strong enough to blow Mariposa up to the sky. ; : He lifts up his opponent and throws him/her into the air. While in mid-air, Robin rapidly hit the opponent, with each hit make he/she moves faster, the opponent's body becoming freeze due to the speed making the air around them colder. Used against Mammothman and Nemesis. ; : ; : ; : ; : ; : ; :A headbutt similar to Unicorn head, but with the help of Robin Dynasty's treasured Anoalo Sceptre. Robin uses it to ignite himself and stab the opponent with Anoalo Sceptre, making him a flaming bullet Used against Nemesis. ; :Robin starts by grabbing his opponent's right wrist with his right hand and their left with his. Then he twists his opponents arms around each other to the point where their right hand is once again on the right side and the left hand on the left side. Next, Robin releases the hold by uncrossing his own arms and the force of breaking the hold flings the opponent into the air, spinning in various directions. To finish the move, Robin jumps up after the opponent and grabs their near arm under his own (so that the opponent is upside down and Robin is sideways with his stomach against their back), reaches between their legs to hook their far thigh with his other arm, wraps his legs around their head and far arm, and falls to the ground so that the opponent lands head first. But by the time Robin use this technique, it is incomplete and was easily be defeat by Nemesis. Later, it becomes his son, Kevin Mask, trademark technique and was rename as Big Ben Edge (ビッグベン・エッジ) 'Career Information' ;Championships *Great Britain Heavyweight *19th Chojin Olympics Champion *20th Chojin Olympics Runner-Up *1st Kinnikuman Nisei All Chojin Dai Shingeki Popularity Contest (8th Place) ;Titles *justice Chojin Battle Chief *Idol Chojin Battle Leader *Team Kinnikuman: Commander (First Round) → Second in Command (Semifinals and Finals) *Hercules Factory Headmaster ;Nicknames *Noble Persona *Chojin Professor *Mad Noble *Sir Robin Mask *Gentleman Chojin *justice Chojin No. 1 Intellect Chojin *Justice Noble ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *O Guillotine King (Tower Bridge) *O Uldraman (Tower Bridge) *O Quarrelman (Forfeit) *O Canadianman (German Suplex) *O Terryman (Boston Crab) *X Kinnikuman (Mexican Rolling Clutch Hold) *O Dynamite Piper (Tower Bridge) *Δ Kinnikuman (No Contest) *X Atlantis (Atlantis Driver) *O Junkman (Reverse Tower Bridge) *O Kinnikuman Mariposa (Robin Special) *O Parthenon (Robin Special) *Δ or O Mammothman (Rope Work Tower Bridge→ Double KO) *Δ Kinnikuman (No Contest) *X Nemesis (Battleship Sinker) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : Chojin Master/Student Combo (Warsman) *O Blood Illusions (Double German Suplex Hold) *X Hell Missionaries (Cross Bomber) : Blue Impulse (Kinnikuman) *O Kinnikuman Zebra & Parthenon (Incomplete Muscle Spark) : The Adrenalines (Terry the Kid) *O Wailing Ghost Gang (Adrenaline Bridge) *X Five Disasters (Justice Crushing Finale⇒Lion's Authority) ;Win/Loss Record (Anime Only) *O Black Knight (Tower Bridge) (TV Special) *Δ American Football Boss (Suicide Dive) *O Black Knight (Reverse Tower Bridge) (Movie) *O Condor Satan (Tower Bridge) *O Condor Satan (Tower Bridge) *O The Umibozun (Tag Formation Ace→ Robin Special 1st) (Tag Match with Warsman) *Δ The Kongo (Spinning Body Attack→ Double KO) *O Hell Knight (Tower Bridge)Chojin Arc *Δ Jiraiyar & Gudon (Modified Tower Bridge)Chojin Arc 'Successions' 'Gallery' Kin_Robin_swimsuit.png Barracuda.jpg|Mr. Barracuda Robinmask.png Robin Mask profile.gif Robin Mask anime.jpg|Anime color scheme Bill Robinson.jpg|Robin Mask is modelled after Billy Robinson. Robin Mask Unmasked.jpg|Unmasked Robin Mask (Nisei).gif|Robin Mask in Kinnikuman Nisei Kinnikuman_Robin_Unmasked.png|Manga Robin Unmasked Unmasked.jpg Trivia ' *'Hobbies: Rugby, Golf, Chess, Association football *'Favourite Book:' The Tale of Genji *'Favourite Words:' Love *'Submitted by:' Yasunori Okajima (岡島保則) of Osaka *Robin appears in the Kinnikuman chapter of Super Kochikame, in which he comes to the Police Box after he loses his armour *He is the Oxford University rugby captain *He is modelled after British wrestler Billy Robinson Kinnikuman Nisei: Volume 5: Intro Page *'Theme Song:' "Nijiiro no Kishi" by Arakawa Tsutomu. *The Anoalo Sceptre is named after obscure wrestler Anoalo Atisano'e, brother of famed sumo Konishiki. *In the English Dub of Ultimate Muscle, despite being from London, Robin Mask's voice is patterned on either Sean Connery or Darrell Hammond References 'Navigation' ja:ロビンマスク Category:Revived Characters Category:Robin Clan Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Living characters Category:Male characters Category:Idol Chojin Category:Characters from the United Kingdom Category:Team Kinnikuman Category:Chojin Olympics Champion Category:Chojin Olympics Runner-Up Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Hercules Factory Instructors Category:WSF